Baby's Sake
by R'Rin4869
Summary: YeWook Short Fic! / Present for Anything For You's readers / Jika Ryeowook menyusahkan dalam masa kehamilannya, lalu, Yesung harus bagaimana? Tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti keinginan istrinya itu. Untuk baby mereka. / With other member SJ / RnR please! Thankyouu /


**Baby's Sake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : romance, family, humor**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : this fic is mine, but all the cast isn't**

**Warning : YAOI, M-Preg, Typos, OOC, without plot, etc**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernah dengar jika sesuatu yang baik harus dicapai dengan melalui sesuatu yang sulit lebih dulu? Pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya seberapa benar pepatah itu? Nah, kalau begitu tanyakan saja pada Yesung.

Pria yang nyaris berusia kepala tiga itu kini sibuk dan uring-uringan. Pasalnya, istrinya yang manis, seorang namja berwajah malaikat bernama Kim Ryeowook, yang kini sedang mengandung buah hati mereka, atau bisa dibilang buah perbuatan Yesung di ranjang, makin sering berulah. Penyebabnya sih wajar-wajar saya sebetulnya, karena ketidakstabilan hormon dari kehamilan Ryeowook.

Istrinya itu kerap kali meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padanya, dan itu membuatnya kalang kabut sendiri.

Yesung memijit pelipisnya.

Minggu lalu Ryeowook memintanya memasak, dengan resep khusus yang ditentukan oleh Ryeowook. Padahal kemampuan memasaknya sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan. Hasilnya?

Jangan tanya. Ryeowook emosi berat kerena setelah mencoba untuk yang ke empat kalinya, Yesung tidak juga berhasil membuat masakan itu. Gagal total. Antara terlalu lama waktu memasaknya, atau bahkan salah memasukkan bumbu. Bodohnya, satu kali Yesung salah memasukkan lada, alih-alih harusnya garam. Jelas saja rasa masakannya kacau balau.

Lalu kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, kali ini masih segar sekali di ingatan Yesung.

Ryeowook memintanya mengantarkan ke dorm grup hoobae mereka yang beru debut kurang dari setahun yang lalu, EXO. Bukan hal yang aneh memang, apalagi Ryeowook dekat sekali dengan beberapa di antara mereka. Seperti D.O. Jadi Yesung menurutinya tanpa banyak protes.

Nah nyatanya? Setelah sampai di sana istrinya itu malah bermain dengan dua belas namja yang...memang berwajah tampan dan dengan seenaknya mengacuhkan suaminya sendiri. Yesung dongkol setengah mati. Jiwa possesivenya benar-benar terpicu karena hal itu dan setelahnya Yesung melarang Ryeowook untuk berdekatan dengan member EXO. Yang tentu saja berbuah percekcokan di antara mereka.

_"Sabar saja, Yesung hyung. Katanya orang, orang yang sedang hamil itu memang sudah biasa kalau meminta yang aneh-aneh. Bawaan bayi."_

Itu kata-kata Eunhyuk yang masih diingatnya sampai sekarang.

_"Biasanya, kalau tidak dituruti babynya akan terus mempengaruhi ibunya."_

Lalu kata-kata Sungmin.

Dua orang itu memang sudah bermaksud membantunya. Terbukti, kini Yesung jadi memikirkan ucapan-ucapan itu. Seharusnya dia memang lebih sabar sih, berhubung Ryeowook mengandung 4 bulan anak pertama mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hyung~"

Hembusan napas menggoda terasa di sebelah kiri lehernya. Yesung menoleh dari tatapannya pada televisi. Mengernyitkan alis pada istrinya yang kini berada di sampingnya sambil memeluk lehernya.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu,"

Yesung seperti tersengat listrik sekarang. Pikirannya mulai berusaha kreatif dengan menebak-nebak apa yang akan diminta oleh Ryeowook.

"Minta apa?"

Suara Yesung terdengar gugup. Permintaan Ryeowook terkadang tak ubahnya sama dengan mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Hyung janji akan mengabulkannya?"

"Tergantung dengan apa yang kau minta." Yesung mencoba bernegosiasi. Bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa lolos dari keadaan ini.

"Hemm?" Ryeowook mulai mengendus leher Yesung seperti anak anjing. Menciumi bau tubuh suaminya itu dengan gerakan polos yang menggoda iman.

Buku kuduk Yesung meremang. Mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk di sini.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat perjanjian saja?" Tawar Ryeowook dengan mata terpejam. Masih berada di ceruk leher Yesung. "Jika hyung mau menuruti permintaanku, aku mengijinkan hyung untuk meminta sesuatu juga dariku. Bukankah itu setimpal?"

Sekarang, tampaknya setan penggoda pun sudah mulai mengambil alih suasana. Yesung terpancing dengan hal itu. Mengangguk dengan patuh dan menyeringai, memikirkan permintaannya nanti.

"Deal."

.

.

.

"KIM RYEOWOOK! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Suara Yesung menggelegar di dorm yang sepi itu. Menatap ngeri dengan pakaian yang baru saja dipakaikan oleh istrinya. Hanya sebuah kemeja. Kemeja putih polos... tanpa bawahan celana panjang.

"Hyung sudah berjanji akan menuruti permintaanku." Ryeowook cemberut.

"Tapi, Ryeowookie, ini... Kau mau meminta apa sebenarnya? Hanya melihatku dengan pakaian minim begini?" Yesung menatap istrinya tak mengerti.

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan tatapan polos. "Tidak. Hyung hanya harus melakukan sedikit sexy dance."

"Apa?!" Yesung melotot. Tangan Ryeowook memutar stereo di dekatnya, dan musik yang dikenalnya mulai mengalun dari sana.

"Nah, hyung harus melakukan sexy dance dengan lagu ini." Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Tampak seperti malaikat. Malaikat polos yang sama sekali tidak sepolos kelihatannya. Lebih seperti iblis kecil yang nakal.

Yesung mengenali lagu itu. Itu lagu dari girlband yang sangat dikenalnya. Girls' Generation dan single japan terbaru mereka, Flower Power.

Tubuh Yesung membeku. Dia tak pernah tau bagaimana harus meniru gerakan girlband seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Heechul atau Eunhyuk untuk main-main. Dan kali ini malah harus sexy dance, Yesung merasa pikirannya buntu untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Hyunggggg~" Ryeowook menyadarkan Yesung, suaranya merengek. "Sexy dance! Sambil menyanyi juga!"

Tak ada cara lain, dengan putus asa Yesung berusaha menuruti kemauan Ryeowook sebisanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak kaku sesuai irama lagu yang kini memasuki bagian refrain.

"Daremo ga butterfly butta spider~ ooh, yeah~"

Suaranya terdengar sama sekali tidak selaras dengan nada lagunya. Yesung mengerang. Setengah hati melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Di seberang ruangan, mata Ryeowook berbinar senang melihat Yesung yang bergerak, setidaknya mencoba menari dengan benar. Walau tidak tepat dengan apa yang dimintanya.

"Itu kurang sexy." Ryeowook protes.

Yesung mendelik sebal. Begini saja dia sudah menahan malu habis-habisan. Apalagi jika harus mengubah gerakannya sesexy mungkin? Dia kan bukan yeoja!

Tapi Yesung mencoba lebih baik kali ini.

"Do you wanna be my lover?" Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan genit, menggoda Ryeowook. "Tsukiagete kirameita glass wo musuu no awa ga kakeagaru~ Mukidou na kansei no uzu wo mabushiku raito terashidasu~"

Wajah Ryeowook memerah sedikit saat Yesung meliukkan tubuhnya makin lincah, tidak lagi seperti tadi.

"Ganti lagu ya, hyung?" Tiba-tiba suara Ryeowook memginterupsi.

Yesung menghentikan tariannya. Menatap tak percaya pada Ryeowook. "Bukannya hanya satu lagu?"

"Satu lagi?" Ryeowook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memohon.

Yesung mendengus. Pasrah. "Terserah." Ucapnya, mengalah.

Toh dia sudah terlanjur basah, hanya menari sedikit lagi, apa salahnya?

Ryeowook nyengir. Mengganti lagu itu dengan lagu lain, kemudian menekan tombol 'play'. Dan musik kembali mengalun. Sama saja kali ini, lagu itu dimainkan oleh suara yeoja, tapi lebih parah. HyunA, Bubble Pop. Yesung sekilas mengingat music video dari lagu ini, dan ini memang benar-benar sexy dance. Dia mengeluh dalam hati.

"Ooh Boy, neo ege nal majchujin ma~ Hey Boy, na ege deo barajin ma~"

Yesung benar-benar berniat menggoda Ryeowook kali ini, dia mengusap lehernya dengan gerakan erotis, terus turun mengelus dadanya. Sedikit meliukkan tubuhnya bak sexy dancer dan membiarkan suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan agak mendesah. Yesung mendekati Ryeowook, mengerling sesekali dan mengusap pipi Ryeowook dengan perlahan. Menggodanya.

"My Boy, geopum cheoreom keojin mameul~ Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!"

**Cup!**

Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook, lalu menjilatnya sedikit. Wajah Ryeowook merah padam, tubuhnya terpojok di dekat tembok dan rak CD. Membuatnya tak nyaman. Jemari Yesung masih menelusuri lekuk lehernya dengan seduktif.

"S-sudah, hyung." Tangan Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung.

"Sudah selesai dengan permintaanmu?" Yesung berbisik serak, masih tak mau menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Ryeowook.

Namja itu mengangguk. "Permintaanmu sekarang."

_'Yes!' _Yesung bersyukur. Cobaannya telah lewat.

Dia menyunggingkan senyum jahil pada Ryeowook dan menjauh sedikit. Memereteli kancing kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

"Giliranmu, Ryeowookie. Sama saja, sexy dance. Dan lagu yang kuminta adalah..." Yesung berpikir sebentar. Harus lagu yang benar-benar punya kesan sexy. "HyunA - Ice Cream."

"Mwo?! Jadi hyung balas dendam?" Mata Ryeowook menyipit kesal.

"Tidak." Yesung menggeleng dengan gaya sok terkejut. "Hanya memastikan jika kita benar-benar setimpal."

Ryeowook mendengus. Sama saja! Intinya Yesung tidak rela diminta sexy dance oleh istrinya dan ingin membalas Ryeowook.

_'Kubuat kau menyesal, hyung'_

Ryeowook menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan sesaat, kemudian dengan tampang tak peduli dia melepas kausnya, melemparnya sembarangan dan memakai kemeja milik Yesung yang kebesaran untuk tubuh kecilnya. Lebih jauh lagi, jika Yesung masih memakai boxernya tadi untuk menutupi sebagian pahanya, maka Ryeowook hanya mengenakan underwearnya saja. Yang berbayang dengan jelas dari balik kemejanya yang tipis. Cukup ampuh untuk membuat Yesung meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

_'Bocah penggoda iman ini'_

Yesung mengumpat dalam hati.

Ryeowook menyalakan lagu yang diminta oleh Yesung tadi. Ice Cream, yang dinyanyikan oleh anggota girlband 4Minute, HyunA.

"Ice cream Ice cream~ I'll melt you down like Ice cream~ Ice cream Ice cream~ I'll melt you down like Ice cream~"

Ryeowook menyanyi dengan suara lirih yang sengaja ia buat serak dan menggoda. Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sayu sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Kakinya berayun dengan gaya feminin yang tidak dibuat-buat, tapi tubuhnya sesekali meliuk dengan gerakan yang sangat sexy.

Ryeowook pergi ke dapur dengan tiba-tiba, mengambil sesuatu dari freezer dan membawanya kembali ke ruang 'pertunjukkan' mereka. Mengedip imut ke arah Yesung yang kini menahan napasnya.

_'Oh sial!'_

Istrinya itu mengambil satu cone es krim coklat. Menjilat dan mencecapkan bibirnya sensual sambil mengikuti irama lagu.

"Oh Hey boy da illo wayo~ modu hana gati da tto ggati nal bogon~"

Tatapan Yesung tak pernah beralih sedikit pun dari tubuh Ryeowook yang kini sedang berlagak bak sexy dancer sembari tetap memakan es krimnya. Mata Ryeowook beralih, dia menatap ke arah Yesung sekarang. Mendekati suaminya dengan langkah pelan. Yesung mendadak gugup sekali. Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung agar pria itu terjatuh ke kursi di belakangnya, kemudian Ryeowook sendiri merangkak tepat ke depan Yesung. Lututnya berada di tengah-tengah paha Yesung sebagai tumpuan.

"Nan dalkom han ice cream neon noga naeril geol~ Sangkeum han Ice cream cream cream cream cream~"

Napas Yesung benar-benar tertahan sekarang. Ryeowook mencolek es krimnya dengan telunjuk dan menaruh sedikit benda dingin yang manis itu di pipinya, kemudian menjilat pipi Yesung. Menikmati es krimnya di sana.

"R-Ryeowook..."

Ryeowook mengabaikan panggilan Yesung. Masih setia dengan kegiatannya yang nyaris meruntuhkan pertahanan diri seorang Kim Jongwoon.

_'Ayolah, istrimu sedang hamil, Jongwoon! Tahan hasratmu!'_

Yesung mendorong keinginannya untuk menerkam Ryeowook keluar dari benaknya. Mengingat keadaan istrinya sekarang yang masih hamil muda, Yesung tidak akan tega untuk mengajak Ryeowook melakukan 'proyek membuat baby yang kedua' di ranjang. Walaupun keinginan itu sudah jelas-jelas menyiksanya setengah mati.

Mata sipit pria berusia nyaris tiga puluh itu melebar kaget kali ini. Merasakan tekanan berlebihan pada area selangkangannya yang disebabkan oleh lutut Ryeowook. Bocah itu dengan seenaknya menganggu daerah privatnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil tetap menikmati es krim dengan caranya yang aneh.

"Hands in the air heundeureo Oh yeah~ Hands in the air~ Let me see you get down low low low~"

Suara Ryeowook terdengar sedikit mendesah, napasnya agak berat meski tetap memaksakan diri menyanyikan lagu yang hampir selesai itu. Berbeda dengan napas Yesung yang malah memburu seperti orang yang sedang berlari. Pemandangan di depannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat libidonya naik drastis.

Tangan lentik Ryeowook mengelus dada Yesung yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Gerakannya memutar dan sangat pelan. Memang berniat untuk menggoda Yesung lebih jauh. Detak jantung pria itu terasa makin cepat dalam belaiannya yang lembut.

"Shh~"

Sedikit desisan lolos dari bibir Yesung. Menikmati setiap perlakuan yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya. Mata Yesung memejam.

"Hyungghh~"

"Mmh, ne?"

"I'll melt you down like ice cream~~"

Diiringi sebuah kecupan ringan di bahu, Ryeowook menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan sempurna dan... panas.

Sebelum Yesung bisa bereaksi, Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu turun dari sofa. Menghasilkan pandangan bertanya dari Yesung.

"Kau mau kemana, Ryeowookie?"

"Tidur, aku mengantuk." Sahut Ryeowook, menguap sedikit.

Dia meloloskan kemeja itu dari bahunya, membiarkan tubuhnya nyaris full naked dan melempar kemeja itu pada Yesung yang masoh melongo di tempatnya.

"K-Kau tidak mau menyelesaikannya?"

"Menyelesaikan apa?" Ryeowook menatap suaminya dengan sorot bingung. Pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Kan kesepakatannya sudah selesai, hyung. Jadi aku mau tidur sekarang. Sudah ya."

Dengan itu, Ryeowook beranjak menuju kamarnya yang terletak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Menutup pintu kamar dan tak lupa menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tidak memberikan kemungkinan sedikitpun untuk Yesung agar bisa menerobos masuk dan menyelesaikan 'kepentingannya'.

Yesung menatap nanar pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang agak menggembung. Celana boxernya terasa sesak.

"TUNGGU! YAK! KIM RYEOWOOK!"

.

.

.

Di ruangan lain.

"Hmmpphh..."

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Suara tawa menggelegar di ruangan itu. Dua dari lima namja yang ada di sana terguling dari tempatnya, mencari pelampiasan rasa geli yang membuat mereka terbahak-bahak.

Kyuhyun yang masih di depan komputer nyaris menitikkan airmata saking kerasnya dia tertawa. Sungmin, yang berasa tak jauh darinya berguling-guling di lantai berkarpet. Siwon menggeleng-geleng dengan sikap bijak, menggumam beberapa kata yang mungkin saja sebagai pengampunan dosa dari apa yang dia lihat barusan. Eunhyuk menutup muka dengan tubuh Donghae dan tertawa sampai sulit berhenti, sementara Donghae memukul-mukul sofa sambil terbahak.

Semuanya serempak saat mereka melihat adegan yang tertera di layar komputer. Berupa video call dari Ryeowook yang menyembunyikan kameranya sesaat sebelum menggoda Yesung untuk membuat kesepakatan dengannya. Hal itu sudah direncanakan, agar member lain bisa melihat usaha Ryeowook yang sebelumnya mengeluh ingin melihat Yesung ber-sexy dance di depannya. Hingga akhirnya member lain mengalah dan mengungsi ke tempat lain, dengan syarat Ryeowook harus merekam kejadian itu. Dan Ryeowook sudah setuju.

Kyuhyun mengelap airmatanya, wajahnya merah padam. Masih bisa diingatnya dengan jelas wajah memelas Yesung di sofa dorm dan Ryeowook yang agak panik lalu langsung meninggalkan suaminya begitu saja. Tersiksa dengan hasratnya.

"Aku yakin Yesung hyung pasti marah-marah tidak jelas nanti." Sungmin berdecak pelan, masih terkekeh-kekeh.

Memang sih agak keterlaluan rasanya menertawakan Yesung seperti itu sementara pria itu dengan menderita di sana.

"Jelas saja, Ryeowook meninggalkannya begitu." Eunhyuk menimpali. Tawanya masih sulit berhenti.

"Aku tadi berharap Ryeowookie dan Yesung hyung melanjutkannya." Kyuhyun menyeringai, yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja Yesung hyung diberi pelajaran sekali-kali." Ujar Donghae dengan wajah sumringah. "Biasanya kan Ryeowook sampai sulit berjalan berhari-hari karena Yesung hyung."

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan namja ikan itu.

"Tapi... kasihan Yesung hyung." Wajah Siwon seperti sedang berpikir dengan keras. "Apa tidak ada yang mau membantunya?"

Semuanya melotot bersamaan. Kemudian berseru kompak.

"TIDAK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haiiiii ketemu lagi sama drabble ga jelas dari Rin XD

Pertama, alasan dari drabble ini karena di ff Anything For You itu banyak yang minta adegan pas Ryeowook ngidam, dan Yesung yang merana (?)

Kedua, ini emang mau dibikin tapi baru sempet sekarang, harus keluar dari ff Anything For You-nya. -_-v

Ketiga, drabble ini sebagai rasa terima kasih buat mereka yang udah membaca ff Anything For You ^^

Maaf kalau jangka waktunya kelewat panjang, Rin mengusahakan secepatnya, tapi kan kerjaan Rin juga banyak u.u Mian ya~ untung ngga ada yang nagihin sih XD

Btw banyak yang kecewa karena drabble abis .-. Maaf ya~ Tapi kalo sempet Rin mau kok bikin lagi ^^ dengan plot yang sama kayak Anything For You tapi berupa scene drabble terpisah dari kehidupan YeWook, cuma random dan ngga Rin jadiin satu judul. Gimana? :)))

Nah ini **BIG THANKS TO ALL 'Anything For You' readers :**

**Kim Sooyeon | Park Hyesung - YWDK | Yuzuki Chaeri | Yurako Koizumi | Double Kims | Choi Rinri | hanazawa kay | cloud prince | ririn chubby | tinitrisnawati | lenyclouds | Kim Anna | Jongwookie | Yulia Cloudsomnia | yensianx | meidi96 | bluerose | chikakyumin | etwina | MyryeongkU | yewook | LQ | Guest - lyw | eternalclouds2421 | ucuclouds | sushimakipark | Veeclouds | UyunElfRyeowook | ichigo song | ReaRelf | Guest | Greycells Lya | nisaaa9 | dindataurusz | YL | cloudsKim | Lovely suju | hana | Cloud'sHana | danactebh | yeonwook8487 | lailatul . magfiroh . 16 | hideyatsutinielf | 0439RYEONGwonhi | ryeosun | pumkinsparkyumin | ryeong721 | chiekyu-yewook | Ria | Yewook Turtle | Cho Ryeomi | Cho KhunRi | shfly9 - Kim | foreverYEWOOK | ryeong9km |**

Yang namanya ditulis paling akhir itu...heh udah reader baru, review borongan pula, udah gitu telat! *jitakin* *kemudian ditendang* aku seneng kamu suka ini~~ ga perlu ubek fave kan yah? :p lain kali baru ubek fave buat dapetin moment yang lain lagi buat drabble baru deh XD

Tolong abaikan yang di atas -_-v

Kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, lupa mencantumkan nama, mohon dimaafkan m( _ _ )m

Jujur pas ngetik nama-nama reviewers itu Rin terharu banget sama review kalian X'D terus ketawa ketawa ga jelas liat review kalian juga! *plak*

Nah sebelum A/N ini ngalahin words drabblenya mending Rin udahan aja deh ngocehnya XD

Sekali lagi thankyou! Buat kalian semua, yang udah baca, sider ataupun yang sempat review, yang fave dan follow, yang kasih ralatan, kritik, saran, maupun tanggapan.

***Hug & Kiss***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-21 Sept '13-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-R'Rin4869-**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
